This is a revision of a previous Phase I proposal. The proposed goal is to show feasibility for developing a wearable "artificial labyrinth" which provides patients with dizziness information about movement by maintaining a level horizon in a visual display. The overall goal is to control symptoms of motion sickness and to shorten the rehabilitative process in patients with dizziness. A questionnaire and rating scales will be used to assess feasibility and ease of use, and to obtain preliminary data regarding safety and efficacy. A major emphasis will be on software development and hardware design, to demonstrate the feasibility of a wearable device that can be tested clinically. Twenty patients with motion sickness will wear the device in situations that provoke their symptoms. Additional twenty patients with vertigo or dizziness from other causes will wear the device during vestibular rehabilitation therapy. The intended ultimate product is a wearable device, combined with a program and manual for its use in various conditions, including motion sickness and vestibular rehabilitation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE